Think of Me
by HikariAuditore
Summary: Yugi is a singer who's trying to find a place where he can do what he loves most. So he finds the opera house and gets in. But he doesn't realize that the Phantom is watching him. What will happen when they finally meet? Will they love or hate?
1. Life At the Opera House

Yugi: Hikari needs more friends.

Yami: I can't believe you actually said that! That's absurd! I have to stop you before this gets outta hand.

Yugi: (sweat drops) Please don't start. Besides I thought you wanted to talk to her. And if you do I don't think you'll be able to find her.

Yami: (puffs out his cheeks) And exactly why not?

Yugi: Because she's actually working on other stories. Just look in that room over there. (points to door on the other side of the room)

Yami: Fine. (walks over, opens the door, hears moaning, blushes, and slams the door shut) WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!

Yugi: (laughing his ass off) Sorry Yami. But I couldn't resist. And if you want to know, that was Seto and Joey. (laughs more)

Seto: (opens door clothed and glares at the two guys)

Yugi and Yami: (looks to the other and blinks) RUN!!! (runs for their lives)

Seto: (runs after them with a frying pan)

Joey: (sighs fully clothed) Hikari does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Phantom of the Opera. Nor does she own any of the characters. (runs after Seto and the guys) SETO, CALM DOWN!!!

**Life At the Opera House**

"Well I guess this is it." A tri-colored haired boy muttered under his breath as he looked up to the place he would be singing at. "It can't get much worse can it?" As if on cue a car drove by and splashed a puddle of water on him. He sighed as he walked into the building. "Please just let me get into this place."

This boy many would, if they were to look at him, say would be beautiful. He has black hair dipped in violet for his hair and blond bangs that frame his innocent and child-like face. He has wide amethyst eyes that would draw anyone in. Snow is the only thing that can rival his pale and flawless skin. And this boy would be known as…

"Yuge? Yugi? Is dat you? I can't believe it! It's been so long!" The boy, now known as Yugi, looked up and grinned widely. "Damn. You look like a million bucks Yuge."

He smiled. "Please Joey. I hardly call being soaking wet and freezing to the bone a million bucks. Besides what are you doing here? I thought you were going out with Kaiba?" Joey looked at Yugi and sighed. _'Uh-oh. That can't be good. I think I'm gonna have to do some ass whooping.'_

"Well Yuge, let's just say that he's busy with something and couldn't make here with me." Joey's honey colored eyes flared with anger and betrayal. "He's just a bastard who hates when he doesn't get something he wants. So he takes it from something else." Tears were threatening to fall as the blond spoke.

Yugi looked to his best friend since high school sadly and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Joey. You're not the only one that has tasted betrayal." Joey looked to him and unclenched his tightened fists in amazement. "Grandpa told me to stop being so childish and get over singing. But I couldn't Joey! You know how much it means to me." Joey nodded and wrapped his arms around the now trembling boy knowing really how much it meant. "So when I told him that I was coming to America to follow my dream he disowned me and ripped his will to shreds right in front of me." Now Yugi was crying his eyes out. But was determined to finish his tale. "So I packed my things and left for an apartment. After a few days and no word from him I got a call saying he killed himself because of depression."

Joey widened his eyes at what Yugi just told him. _'Gramps… why? Why did you do dat to Yuge? To yourself? WHY?!' _Joey was still holding on to Yugi but a little tighter. He too was in tears because he always thought of the old Moto as a father to him. Since his own had disowned him after almost beating him to death.

"I guess he just wanted me to be miserable and not live my life. Even now I'm going against his wishes. But it's not like I have anything to my name now and nobody's there for me. I'm just on my own and living with a curse that brought my grandpa to kill himself. I guess that makes me as low as dirt if not lower." Yugi said as he stood with a sad smile while tears still cascaded down his face.

"Yugi…" Joey said as he stood up as well and looked to his long time friend.

"I'm ok Joey. I've lived with it for a while now. Just promise me that you won't tell anyone. Unless I give you the ok to." Said boy nodded. "Good. Now why don't we get in there and sing. We'll knock 'em dead." He grabbed Joey and dragged him to meet with the manager. "No way Joey. I _know_ you can sing. So you're coming with me if you like it or not." Yugi smile sheepishly. All thoughts of what just happened gone from both their minds.

-------------

"When the hell is Lionel going to kick Téa's ass outta here? I'm sick of hearing her high pitched voice that sounds like someone's nails on a chalkboard." A white haired male said. "I know at least one person who's _way_ better than her."

Another white haired male that looked like the first but nicer tilted his head in confusion. "I don't think anyone of us knows who you're talking about Bakura. And I would be surprised if Marik, Malik, or Lynn knew who you were speaking of. But by the looks on their faces I would say no." He said as he chuckled.

"Well, think of it this way Ryou. Who isn't psychotic?" The now dubbed Bakura asked. Looking over to his lover.

Said boy looked around and thought. "Well that would be me and Lynn. But I know for a fact I can't sing sooo…" Then realization dawned on him. "Lynn? But Kura, you can't be serious. You know she has a bad case of stage fright. Just look at her now. She's shaking just thinking about it."

Malik noticed this and walked over to her and embraced her. He started rubbing circles on her back and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. "Shh. It's ok Lynn. Marik and I will make sure that filthy tomb robber won't get his hands on you." Malik said as he glared at said 'tomb robber'.

Bakura just rolled his eyes and grabbed Ryou. Taking him to another room where they can do something _fun_. Malik motioned for Marik to follow to make sure nothing happens and they aren't too loud. Marik nodded in understanding and the hidden meaning for him to leave. Yami was close. And he was visiting.

Marik left with a kiss and a grin. Malik sighed as he looked back to Lynn and saw her content and relaxed. Him and Yami were the only two that were able to calm her down within a minute. If it was anyone else then… she would scream bloody murder. If someone would mention her singing and being up on stage she would go into one of her phases. No one knows why except for Malik and Yami.

But before he could reminisce on it he heard a light _'THUD' _in front of him. He looked up and saw it was Yami. With his black mask covering half his face and his cloak. He gasped as he saw Lynn in Malik's arms still shaking a little. That only meant one thing. She was in her past. Yami brought to fingers to her forehead. She whimpered as Yami felt a pulse from him to her.

Yami sighed. "There. That should help her rest peacefully. But let me guess which jackass it was. Did he have white hair and sharp brown eyes? Acts bad-ass all the time but actually screams like a girl?" Malik nodded and Yami growled. "Does he like seeing her in pain?! He knows how she reacts when someone mentions her going on stage and sings!" Yami breathed before turning to look at the duo. "Is she alright?"

Malik nodded. "Yes. I think she needs to go to her proper bed though. She needs to rest." He chuckled. "And quite frankly I don't think this couch will work at all for her already back problems." Yami nodded knowing that as well. "Do you mind taking her? Because if not then there's gonna be a fire here by tonight if I don't get Marik away from the jackass."

"Fine with me. I can make sure she's ok." Yami said as he picked her up. "I'll be going now." He stated as he left for her room. Lynn's like a sister to both Malik and Yami. When she was young she lost both her parents and didn't have any other family. So someone with a kind heart dropped her off. Once Lionel saw her, he took care of her and raised her as his own. Then she met Yami and Malik. She even told them once that she felt safest around them. They smiled to her and told her if anyone gives her any kind of trouble to tell them immediately. She nodded and smiled again as she played with Malik.

That had been when she was six. Malik was eight. And Yami was ten. They still held that bond. And forever will. But that was six years before the incident that made Lynn not want to sing or be on stage anymore. Yami sighed. Knowing that she would have to confront that past soon. And when that time comes. She would have the both of them with her helping her all the way.

-------------

"Well Joey, come on." Yugi had dragged Joey into the building and in front of the door to the manager's office. The whole time Joey was trying to get away. Despite him knowing that he had a hell of a voice. "I know the perfect song we can do since it's one I love and perfect for us." He said as he knocked.

Joey had a perplexed look on his face. "And what song would that be Yuge? You know, so I can sing and I was curious." Joey said as he smiled sheepishly.

Yugi returned that smile. But before he could answer Joey's question the door to the office opened. Revealing eyes that the right one is crimson and the left is amethyst. Each has a gold tint going around the pupil. Hair is black with a purple tint. And his height is about a head taller than Yugi. "Can I help you young one?" The man asked.

Before Yugi could speak, Joey answered for him. "Yes sir. We would like to join your staff. And our specialty would be singing." He knew Yugi would be a stuttering mess if he answered. So he did his young friend a favor. He saw the grateful look from Yugi and looked back to the manager.

"Well it seems you are quite confident in yourself Joey. What about you young one?" The manager said, as he looked Yugi over. _'He might be the one that can love Yami and free him from the curse that is placed over him to stay here. And if he sings the best then I can finally kick Téa's ass out of here.'_ He nodded to himself agreeing.

"I'm Y-Yugi sir. And I would like to sing too please. I would hate to leave Joey here by himself. That wouldn't be fair to him." Yugi smiled sheepishly at Joey's shocked face. "And besides, singing is a passion of mine. As it's also my whole life now." He looked down to the ground finding it more interesting than the manager's face.

The manager nodded again. "Alright. Well my name is Lionel Andrew. And I'm pleased to hear that we will be getting more singers in here." He said softly as he smiled at Yugi to make him comfortable again. Lionel didn't mean to bring something up that would make the young one not like him. "And I'm sorry if I brought some bad memories to the surface. But you will learn when you meet the others that they have had quite the pasts themselves."

Yugi and Joey both looked to Lionel like he was crazy. But seeing he was serious they let it go. "Alright well since you want us to sing mind if we come in?" Yugi asked. Lionel's face tinted pink from embarrassment as he moved out of the way for Joey and Yugi to come into his office.

Lionel coughed trying to fight down the blush. Once it was gone he looked to the teens. "Well who wants to sing first?" He asked. He saw that they both were nervous as hell. And they both didn't want to go first. But in the end Yugi pushed Joey forward as a dirty trick. "Well alright Joey. Let's hear it."

Joey sang for Lionel. "_On my own, pretending he's beside me,  
All alone, I walk with him till morning.  
Without him, I feel his arms around me,  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me._

_I love him, but every day I'm learning,  
All my life, I've only been pretending.  
Without me, his world will go on turning.  
The world is full of happiness that I have never know_…"

"Bravo! Bravo! Now it's your turn young one. Let me hear your voice as strong as Joey's, if not stronger. Maybe you might even attract attention from one of the people here." Lionel said the last part more to himself than anyone else. Yugi nodded his head. He did a few warm-ups first.

Yugi took a breath and started singing softly as much as beautifully. Joey and Lionel got ready to listen. _"Where is love?  
Does it fall from skies above?  
Is it underneath the willow tree  
That I've been dream of?  
Where is he?  
Who I close my eyes to see?  
Will I ever know the sweet "Love you"  
That's only meant for me?  
Who can say where he may hide?  
Must I travel far and wide?  
'Till I am bedside the someone who  
I can mean something to ...  
Where...?  
Where is love?_

_Who can say where...he may hide?  
Must I travel...far and wide?  
'Till I am beside...the someone who  
I can mean...something to...  
Where?  
Where is love?"_

Yugi opened his eyes as soon as he was done singing. He saw Lionel and Joey with their mouths agape. No one said anything for several minutes until someone jumped down from the rafters. It knocked them out of their stupors. They saw the cloaked and masked man. He turned to Yugi.

"Hello there little one. I am Yami. And I just happened to hear your beautiful voice." He said as he bowed to Yugi. The one known as Yami took Yugi's hand and kissed it. And they could've sworn from somewhere above them they heard, "YES!"

-------------

Yami had finally made it to Lynn's room and laid her down on the bed. She sighed. "Thanks Yami. I don't know what I'd do without you or Malik. But I wouldn't want to know." Lynn smiled and looked to Yami. "So still giving Lionel the slip?" She said trying to hold in her giggles.

Yami mocked sighed as he grinned. "Yes I am. It's just so fun to watch him trying to find me. Though only you and Malik ever see me. And I know neither of you would tell Lionel anything." He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Besides, I know you guys would protect me. I don't even know about my past. But I know that you two would help me in any way possible."

She smiled up at him and took his hand in both of hers. "Of course we would." She smiled at him. "Just give us the word and we'll do anything for you. Especially me. I owe you a lot. Ranging from calming me down to helping me when I was first brought in. And I think that goes for Malik as well. But not as much as me." Lynn smiled. "And maybe one day soon, I'll be able to get back on stage and sing my heart out."

Yami smiled as well. "I know you're right." He said as they hugged each other. "Thank you." They broke apart smiling at each other. "No problem." She replied. They paused for a second. "Sounds like someone's trying out. Let's go see." Lynn nodded and followed Yami.

They traveled through the rafters and were finally above Lionel's office. "Figures he would be in there with them. Why can't he ever play the piano for any of the tryouts?" Yami just shrugged his shoulders and looked down to the two strangers that were in the office. Yami widened his eyes at the smaller.

'_He looks like… me.' _He thought as he started to listen to the voice that sang _Where is Love?_ from the play_ Oliver Twist_. _'Such a beautiful voice. He must be my Angel of Music.'_ He looked over to Lynn and didn't see where she was sitting before. "Lynn?" He looked around. "Lynn where are you?"

But he never got an answer as he was pushed off of where he was sitting. He heard Lynn laughing from where she was. Once he landed he looked back up where she was. _'I'll get her back for that. There will be no place that she can hide. She's such a smartass.'_ He looked down to his look-a-like and smiled.

"Hello there little one. I am Yami. And I just happened to hear your beautiful voice." Yami introduced himself as he bowed to him. Then Yami took his hand and kissed it. And once he did that he heard Lynn yell, "YES!" He was going to definitely think of something to get her back.


	2. What I Wouldn't Give Right Now

Yugi: Took you long enough to update Hikari!

Yami: I agree aibou. I thought she was dead. Could've fooled me.

Hikari: Oh shut it before I sick Seto on you!

Yugi and Yami: (stays quiet remembering last time)

Hikari: (smirks) Good Yami and Yugi. Now if you don't mind I have a call to make.

Yugi and Yami: (look at each other) This can't be good.

Hikari: (comes back with someone and looks to him) If you wouldn't mind? (puppy dog eyes)

Yami: (eyes widen) ATEM?!

Atem: Sure Hikari. She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Phantom of the Opera. None of the characters either. Say otherwise and it's a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm. (smirks)

**What I Wouldn't Give Right Now**

Lynn smirked as she saw the position Yami was in. _'This is gonna be sweet. Let's see what he does next.'_ She looked down in the office to see Yami's look-a-like in his arms. He bowed to Lionel and the other teen before jumping up next to her with a slight, but playful glare. She just smiled innocently. "Bet that was exciting for you and him." She said pointing to the teen in Yami's arms.

The teen blushed. "Hi." He smiled shyly as he looked at Lynn. "My name is Yugi Moto. It's nice to meet others here already. Who are you?" Yugi asked as Yami put him down. At first he lost his balance and almost fell. But Yami caught him as a blush adorned his cheeks. The second time he succeeded as he looked to Lynn.

Lynn had to stifle a snicker as she saw the blush still adorning Yugi's child-like face while Yami still had a grip on his waist. "My name is :Lynelle Wolves. But I liked to be called Lynn if that's ok. I just don't like my full name. Whenever I tell people they say it's pretty. I get sick of it sometimes. But I just got used to it after a couple years." She said as she smiled to Yugi. "Maybe we can be friends Yugi. I'd really like to have more friends than that ass over there." Lynn pointed to Yami who pounced on her and tickled her senseless.

"Take that back or I'll do worse!" Yami said. He smiled as he saw the sparkle in her eyes and the laughter that came from her mouth. Such a change in the span of ten minutes. Lynn shook her head and he found her weak spot just below her right knee was very sensitive to touch. She couldn't help but go into full-blown laughter.

Yugi looked confused at the two. _'Are they together? Or are they just friends messing with each other?' _He thought to himself. Yugi liked the thought of being liked by Yami. And having his chance ripped from him made him a little depressed. _'I guess it was just a spur of the moment thing.'_ He sighed. But surprised when he felt strong but gentle arms wrap around his waist. Yugi turned around and felt heat rush to his face as he saw how close his face was to Yami's.

"Don't worry little one. Lynn and I are just friends. We joke about a lot with each other and mess around." He grinned at Lynn, almost as if saying: _'I'll get you back later.'_. Said girl nodded and headed back to her room. Yami then picked Yugi up bridal-style and headed to the rafters above the stage. "This is one way we can have some time alone." He smirked at the blush the younger produced at the comment.

-------------

Joey and Lionel looked up to where Yami took Yugi up in the rafters. "Ok, Lionel." They looked to each other. "What the hell just happened and why in the seven hells would that… that… mask wearin' freak take my best bud?" He crossed his arms over his chest and was waiting for answers that only Lionel could give. Much to his discouragement from not helping his friend.

"Seems like the Phantom has taken a liking to your friend there, Joey. That's at least the second or third time I've actually seen him." Lionel looked back to Joey. "Although, I have no idea where he's taking Yugi or if Yami will bring him back anytime soon. But while you're waiting I'll get Lynn to show you where you'll be staying. Then when Yami brings Yugi back she will show him to his room." Lionel smiled as he went to the door. "Lynn!"

They heard a _'THUD'_ from the middle of the room. "Yes Lionel?" She smiled gently as she saw Joey. "Hello stranger. I'm betting you remember me right? Before I came here I remember seeing you at the park with your friend that was taken by Yami." She laughed at Joey's dropped jaw. "You might want to close you're mouth before you catch flies Joey." She grinned and looked back to Lionel. "Dun worry boss. I'll take to where his room is." Lynn took Joey's hand in hers and dragged him out the door.

Lionel sighed and sat back at his desk. "Whatever am I going to do with that girl?" He raised his hands to the ceiling mouthing 'Why me?'. Lionel smiled again and dialed a number on his cell phone. "Hello. Yes I would like to do something for someone."

-------------

Yugi and Yami arrived above the stage. "So this is what it's like to be above an actual stage. And with the 'Phantom of the Opera' no less. This is awesome." Yugi said as he was let down by Yami and staring at the stage from above. "Hey Yami?" Said person looked to him. "Either I didn't hear right or a girl down there just said you asked her to a date." He was surprised because he saw Yami's face turn to rage as he looked down at said girl.

-------------

The girl had shoulder length brown hair and the ugliest color of blue one would ever see, or hope not to see. This girl's name was Téa Gardner. A soprano in the Opera Populaire that has a voice not like a chorus of angels, but fingernails on a chalkboard. Everybody knows that if she doesn't get what she wants, she'll just scream her head off and threaten that person with her obsession, the Phantom of the Opera.

Currently she's talking to her 'friends' about the 'date' 'her' Phantom was talking her on. "I can't believe he actually asked me. I thought I'd die right then. But my Phantom said that he would be heartbroken without me. Then he pledged his love to me and now we're going on a date. I can't wait!" She said as she smirked when she saw the awe and amazement in their eyes.

But that stopped and her smirk dropped as soon as she saw someone that banged the door open with their foot. "That's bullshit and you know it bitch!" The person yelled as she walked up to the brunette. "Don't you ever say anything like that again you whore. You freakin' know what happens when I get really pissed at one person." The teen grabbed Téa by the collar of her shirt and stared her straight in her eyes with the fiercest glare that could match Yami's. "Don't lie about things that aren't true Gardner. Or I will by _all _means deal with you. So, don't. Lie. About. The. Phantom. Got it?" Téa just nodded dumbly and the person threw her to the ground. "Good." With that the teen left without another word to anyone.

'_Lynn's such a bitch! Lynn and knowing the Phantom. I'll get her if it's the last thing I do!'_ Téa thought as she turned back to the group. "Don't listen to her girls. She's just jealous that I have a possible lover and she doesn't." She smirked as the group nodded as they agreed. But that soon changed as a sandbag almost hit Téa dead-on. Though she fell out of the way in time. She looked up but thought she caught a glimpse of amethyst.

Lynn came back after she heard the crash. She stopped and figured out what happened. No longer able to hold it in she burst out laughing at the sight. Once Lynn stopped she turned an amused smirk to Téa. "I told you not to lie about the Phantom. That's what you get for it. Though I could do much worse."

"I applaud you my dear Lynn. Thank you for telling the truth to all." A voice boomed through the whole auditorium. "Think about what she said Téa. It'll do you good if you don't want to get hurt by me or my family." It died out as said girl looked to Lynn for answers. But she just shrugged her shoulders and headed back to her room for the night to meet up with Yami and Yugi again.

-------------

He was mad. He was furious. No. He was pissed the hell off. Why? Because some dumbass girl decided she could have him all to herself. He was about to yell out, scream, hell even blow it up in her damn face. He did not like her that way. He didn't even roll that way. But some girl with a fantasy has to make up shit and start up a lie. But something stopped him. Actually not a what, but a who. He smirked. Oh yeah. Téa was gonna get it good.

"That's bullshit and you know it bitch!" Lynn yelled as she walked up to the brunette. "Don't you ever say anything like that again you whore. You freakin' know what happens when I get really pissed at one person." Lynn grabbed Téa by the collar of her shirt and stared her straight in her eyes with the fiercest glare that could match Yami's. "Don't lie about things that aren't true Gardner. Or I will by _all _means deal with you. So, don't. Lie. About. The. Phantom. Got it?" Téa just nodded dumbly and Lynn threw her to the ground. "Good." With that the teen left without another word to anyone.

Téa turned back to the group. "Don't listen to her girls. She's just jealous that I have a possible lover and she doesn't." She smirked as the group nodded as they agreed. But that soon changed as a sandbag almost hit Téa dead-on. Though she fell out of the way in time. She looked up but thought she caught a glimpse of amethyst.

Lynn came back after she heard the crash. She stopped and figured out what happened. No longer able to hold it in she burst out laughing at the sight. Once Lynn stopped she turned an amused smirk to Téa. "I told you not to lie about the Phantom. That's what you get for it. Though I could do much worse."

"I applaud you my dear Lynn. Thank you for telling the truth to all." Yami's voice boomed through the whole auditorium. "Think about what she said Téa. It'll do you good if you don't want to get hurt by me or my family." It died out as said girl looked to Lynn for answers. But she just shrugged her shoulders and left.

Yami smirked and turned back to Yugi. "Shall we go little one? I think we should go congratulate Lynn on her wonderful performance." Yami said as Yugi nodded. Yami smiled warmly as he picked Yugi up and traveled through the rafters to Lynn's room. "At least somebody put that bitch in her place so she'll stop making lies about me." He muttered to himself. Yugi looked at him and he just smiled. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with right now aibou."

-------------

'_I can't _believe_ she would say something like that about Yami. What the hell is the matter with that whore that she can't get through her tiny brain that Yami would never go out, sleep, or marry her. Freakin' slutty, skanky, whore, bitch!'_ Lynn grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. When she heard Yami arrive she just screamed into it again and looked up to see amused crimson eyes and confused amethyst eyes. She sighed. "Don't worry Yugi it's nothing. I go through this almost every day. Nothing new. Though I'm going to kill her one of these days if stress doesn't first." Lynn heard Yami chuckle. "I'm glad you find this completely hilarious Yami. May I remind you, if it wasn't for me those girls would be listening to every word that Téa said?"

Yami chuckled again. "And I thank for that." Then he turned serious. "But seriously Lynn, are you ok? Because I'm starting to worry you're not taking your medication." Yami whispered to her.

Lynn smiled and shrugged it off. "I'm just peachy. If Téa didn't come in here when I'm not in here then I would be able to take them." She looked to Yami with watery eyes. "It's not that I don't want Yami." Lynn looked down. "It's just that I can't. Téa has been taking my medication from my room. So that's why." Tears started falling down her cheeks lightly.

Yami softened his eyes and smiled warmly. Then he put his arms around her like a mother would for their child just after they had a nightmare. Yugi looked at the scene and started walking closer to the two friends. He sat down on the bed and hugged Lynn. "It's ok Lynn. Yami and I are both here for you. You'll be ok. Don't you worry about a thing. I'll get those meds back from Téa for you." Yugi pulled away as he saw Lynn's face. "Like it or not we're friends now. And I can help. Either that or," They heard someone pounding on the door. "My best friend Joey can help out." Yugi just smiled and went over to the door. He opened it and Joey fell on the floor from leaning on the door.

"Geez Yuge. You didn't have ta do dat. I _was _leaning on the door." Joey smiled at Yugi as he pulled him in for a hug. "I was really worried about you Yuge." He looked down to his best friend. "Just don't do it again. I thought dat Phantom actually kidnapped you. Then he kept you in his lair somewhere in this building." Joey finally looked in the room to notice a crying brunette and a masked person. He let go of Yugi and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about dat. I'm Joey Wheeler. Yuge's best pal." Joey held out his hand.

The brunette smiled and got up from the bed to the door. She wiped her tears away and smiled to Joey. "Hillo Joey. Lynelle Wolves is the name. Trickery and pranks is my game." She smiled as she shook Joey's hand and let it go. "But my friends call me Lynn. I also tend to have anger issues. But with something the doc prescribed me with that's taken care of."

Joey turned to the last occupant in the room. But he wasn't on the bed anymore. He was leaning against the wall next to the door. He smiled and walked over to Joey. He took Joey's hand in his. "Hey Joey. The name's Yami Umeta. And as I can see you're already friends with Yugi. Also well on your way becoming great friends with Lynn." Yami smiled as he saw Yugi and Lynn conversing with each other and laughing at the other's jokes.

"Joey?" Said teen turned to Yugi. "Could you do me a little favor?" Joey nodded and clearly interested in what Yugi has to say.


	3. Gettin' Lucky

Hikari: So here we are again... 2 years later...

Yugi: Yup! And updating too! Awww, how thoughtful of you Hikari!

Hikari: (smiles and hugs Yugi) Thanks Yugi! Hey wait a minute… where's Yami?

Yugi: That!… Can be answered by looking around the corner. (points to it)

Hikari: Alright. (looks and sees Atem and Yami fighting shirtless) Might have lost their shirts when clawing at each other.

Yugi: Maybe. And Yeah, I was watching but it kinda got boring after awhile. So I left.

Hikari: Lol. True. So anyway I do _not_ own anything that concerns Yu-Gi-Oh! other than my stories! X3.

**Getting Revenge!**

"Can you do a favor for me?" Joey nodded and started listening to Yugi closely as he spoke. "Well I was wondering if you felt like breaking into a room? I mean, I know I'm not usually like that but it's for a friend. And you know how much I care for my friends Joey." Said teen smiled knowingly and nodded. "Ok. Thanks Joey. Now for the details. It's Lynn's meds your looking for and they're in Téa's room."

They looked to Lynn. She scratched the back of her neck in thought. "I'm pretty sure they're in the drawer of the bedside table on the left side of the bed." Yami grabbed her hand to stop the scratching. He rubbed it with his own while she looked at him in surprise then smiled. "Thanks Yami. I would have made my neck bleed from scratching by thinking too hard." He smiled back and nodded as well. They both turned to the other two. "But yeah, that's where they should be."

"Alright! You can count on me Lynn!" He winked. "I'll get dose meds back for ya. No probs." And with that, he left the room and to the left.

Lynn laughed. "Her room's the other way Joey!"

"I knew dat." Joey was seen walking the other way. They all laughed at his expense. "Tanks guys! You really know how to show a guy some confidence."

Yugi smiled. "Yeah, cause that's really what you need more of Joey, confidence."

"Aw shut up Yug'!" He growled playfully before he walked left, again. Then he was seen again walking to the right. "Gettin' me sidetracked… I know which way I'm goin'…" Joey trailed off as he walked further down the hall, down to Téa's room.

"Think he'll be ok?" Lynn asked Yugi. He just looked to Yami.

Yami smiled and looked to them both. "I don't think either one of you have to worry about anything. If Yugi knows Joey like we know he does, all of us have nothing to worry about." The two questioning teens smiled at Yami and hugged him. "Oof!" Yami exclaimed as he fell with the two youngers on top of him. They all laughed at each other, secretly worried for Joey.

------------------

Joey snuck down the hall to make sure Téa wasn't coming at all. Hitting her room door, Joey looked behind him and down the hall in front of him. Double checking to make sure he nodded his head and turned the knob. The door creaked opened and he flinched a bit at the noise. The teen looked in the room and saw no one in it. He sighed. "Good, now I can get in, get out, and get back to Lynn."

"And _why_ exactly would you want to help that bitch out? She just needs to be taken down a few notches I think." Téa said as she shut the creaky door.

Joey turned so fast around that one would of thought that he suffered from whiplash. He growled. "Téa, where are Lynn's meds?"

"Oh! That's what you came in here to find? Well good luck with that. I hid them from even Lynn herself. Soewhere she would never go. somewhere she would never look..." Téa smirked evilly before looking at a clock on her dresser, "Oh would you look at the time? I have to go get back to the stage so I can sing for my future husband, the Phantom. Now if you don't mind beating it so I can lock my door?" Téa motioned her door.

Joey grumbled something and left. If the stupid brunette listened to him close enough she would of heard 'Like he would ever want to listen to fingernails on a chalkboard.'

The defeated teen walked back to the room that held his best bud and new friends. Then he stopped, suddenly thinking of something. "So that where she hid them! I'm not going back empty handed... I'm goin' to get those pills from there!" Joey said to himself as he ran the other way.

-------------------

"OK! NOW I NEED YOU," A man, pointing to a backdrop artist, yelled, "TO GET BACK TO THE STAGE AND PAINT!"

The backdrop artist nodded his head quickly, "Of course Shadi." Then ran to backstage. He past Joey on the way. Honey brown and cobalt eyes connected for a second before the moment was broken and they both continued on their way.

"Shadi!" Said man turned and looked to the one that called his name.

"May I help you young man?" He asked.

"Actually yeah, I was wondering if there were any loose floorboards or a trapdoor to under the stage?" Joey asked, hoping and praying to God that there was. He desperately wanted Lynn to get her meds back and be back to her normal self, whatever that may be.

"Oh well..." Shadi turned to his attendant and asked. He seemed to nod a few times and indicate Joey to her. She smiled happily and nodded, saying something in a different language than he was used to. The man turned back to him and nodded. "There is, but I'm sending Ishizu to accompany you."

A big goofy grin came to Joey's face. "Lead the way Ishizu!"

-----------------

The blue-eyed painter couldn't keep from thinking of the honey-brown eyes he had seen from the teen he passed. Something he would see more in a dog than anything. "Damn it! Why am I thinking about him?! He's just someone I've recently seen!" The artist yelled to himself.

What was once a white canvas was now a glorified picture of Joey. His brown eyes depicted loyalty and trust. Blond hair flowed down the back a bit, adding to the attractiveness. The pert nose above the full lips seemed to take the onlooker in. He was dressed in an egyptian themed outfit, which over all looked good on him.

Blue eyes met with the honey-brown ones in the picture. He was so drawn in that he didn't even realize that he kept drawing closer and closer to it.

"Hey Seth!"

The trance was broken and the artist stumbled back as he grabbed a cloth and forced it over his newest painting. After that, he looked behind him and saw a head full of white hair and narrowed brown eyes. "Bakura, you bastard! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that when I'm in the middle of making a masterpiece?!"

The white-haired fiend grinned. "... Lots and lots! But that still doesn't mean I'm going to listen!"

Seth was fuming, if one couldn't tell by his red face and furious cobalt eyes. One would say he was ready to kill Bakura, even with only his paintbrush. "Get outta here before I tear you limb from limb!"

"You're really not fun spoiled-sport. Besides I was only going to ask you if you know where Ryou went. I can't seem to find my little bunny anywhere..." He said.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found? God only knows why." Seth said sarcastically.

Bakura smirked. "Well then, I'll just keep looking. And maybe you can get a few more make-out sessions with your canvas!"

Before anything else could be said he disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Damn it!" Back to square one...

-------------------

"I really do appreciate this Ishizu!" Joey said, holding an orange bottle with the name 'Lynelle Wolves' on it.

"No problem Joey. Now if you don't mind I would like to get back to helping Shadi." She spoke thickly with her Arabian accent as she smiled.

Joey smiled back. "No problem! I got the rest of this covered. Thanks again!"

She shook her head and disappeared down the hallway.

Joey watched her until she was out of sight before continuing to Lynn's room.

---------------

"So now what?" Yugi asked again in the last five minutes.

Yami shook his head. "Not a clue."

Lynn had fallen asleep not too long after Joey had left. Her head was resting in Yami's lap as he and Yugi played a few different card games. Yami's gloved hand was running through Lynn's straight tresses. The younger smiled at this and situated himself next to Yami, who had not stopped his hand. Yami looked surprised for a moment before smiling too. "So, you two are pretty close huh?"

Yami smiled wider. "Lynn had actually been orphaned by her very own parents and being dropped off here when she was very young. Of course, her parents didn't mean to. They had died and a kind woman had dropped her off. Lionel had taken her in as his own and raised her along with Malik and I. She would always be around one of us, never straying too far. Of course, that was understandable. We were the only thing she could hold onto after her parents had died. Us three have a very strong bond that nobody would be able to break. So, that's how we all met. Then Bakura and Marik came later, along with them was th director's attendant, Ishizu."

Lynn shifted a bit and she snuggled into Yami, who sighed. "What happened after that?"

Yami glared at the opposite wall, only muttering one word. "... Téa."


	4. The Cursed One of the Chosen

Hikari: Okay, I think I'll be paying attention to this one a bit more than my other ones. Though I am trying to get them done as quickly as I can. Sorry about the huge freakin' delay on them!

Yami: (whispers to readers) No she's not. She's just fooling around with you guys.

Yugi: (smacks Yami) That's a lie! (turns to readers) Actually she is! For those of you who like/love _Oneshots and Drabbles_ she's actually a quarter of the way done with the next chapter! For sure!

Hikari: Yup! I can't wait till it's done! You guys are gonna freakin' love it!

Yami: (holds up sign saying, 'Liars!' and an arrow pointing to Hikari and Yugi)

Hikari: Don't make me do something that I won't regret Yami!

Yugi: And before I make you sleep on the couch!

Yami: Fine! I'll be good! (hugs Yugi)

Hikari: Good! Now Yugi if you please?

(silence)

Hikari: (blinks) Yugi? (looks behind herself only to see the bedroom door shut and hear noises all in 5 seconds) Ummm… (blushes) Well then, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters! Bet you weren't expecting what happens next in the story by the way! X3.

**The Cursed One of the Chosen**

Yugi's eyes squinted as he thought. "I… don't understand, Yami. What do you mean by Téa?" Yugi cuddled closer to Yami as well as looking up in his eyes to see if he could find out what Yami meant by that.

Yami sighed. "Let me explain. See, I had told Lynn that I remember nothing of my past. But every heart-wrenching memory, every emotional climb, everything had to do with my older brother by ten years. I remember it all," Yami looked down to Yugi and saw he was confused. He chuckled and kept running his hand through Lynn's dark brown hair. "Let me start from the beginning then. I was ten at the time, Malik was eight, and Lynn was the youngest. She was six."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Yami! Yami, wait for me," A six-year-old Lynn said. "I don't want to get left behind!"

A ten-year-old Yami stopped running and looked behind him. What he saw made him feel guilty, Lynn's tears were flowing freely down her face. But he didn't run back to her, for his 20-year-old brother had already picked her up and held her as he dried her tears. "Now, now Lynn. There's no need to cry. Yami just wanted to play tag with you. He didn't even tell you though! How awful!" Atemu said as he had a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "But how about we run after him and tickle him senseless for what he did, hmm? How's that sound?"

Lynn nodded quickly, forgetting about crying, and laughed happily as her and Atemu chased after Yami, who ran for his young life. "That's not fair Temmy! You're cheating! And Lynn! I thought you were my friend! You shouldn't be plotting against me with my own brother!" Yami yelled as he ran over rafter after rafter.

"It's completely fair dear brother of mine. You weren't slowing down for Lynn. And now we're gonna get you back!" Atemu replied.

"Yeah you jerk!" Lynn put in. "We're gonna get you Yami! Better run faster!"

Yami stuck out his tongue and turned back around so he could jump down from the rafters gracefully. He landed on his feet on the stage and began running again. Atemu turned his face to Lynn. "What do ya say little one? Should we follow Yami down?"

She pretended to think about it for a moment before she decided. "Down we go Temmy!" She laughed as she held tightly to the acrobatic teen.

Atemu nodded as he jumped down, also landing on his feet in center stage. He bowed to whoever was there and took off running again. What he didn't notice though was a pair of evil blue eyes watching him run after his younger brother with a young girl in his arms.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"That was the first time Anzu saw my brother." Yami sighed heavily as he continued to watch Lynn sleep.

Yugi was worried for Yami. It seemed he had no problems compared to just the tid bit of information Yami just told him. Then the younger look-a-like began to think. "But Yami, what does all that have to do with Téa? I mean you hadn't even mentioned her."

Yami smiled mysteriously as he nodded. "Yes Yugi, I did not mention her. But this is only the beginning of the story. So just sit back and wait. You'll remember this for a lifetime. And also understand why Lynn, me, and everyone else don't like her at all. You'll understand why Lynn always gets furious if Téa mentions anything about me and her being together. Why Lynn decides to protect me so fiercely... And why no one ever mentions my brother..." Yami trialed off after saying the last part so softly.

Yugi looked confused but nodded for Yami to continue. And continue Yami did.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Ha ha! We got you Yami!" Lynn said as she finished tickling Yami along with Atemu. They were both laughing as they saw Yami squirm and fidget. Lynn hugged Yami as he was getting up. "You're so nice Yami! You and Malik are my best friends." She then looked over to Atemu and tackled him to the floor. "You're my best friend too Temmy!"

Atemu picked her and Yami up as he headed back to his room. As they headed back Malik found them and joined them in going to Atemu's room. He was about to turn the corner but knocked into someone instead. He shifted his weight and held onto Lynn and Yami and watched for Malik. After he made sure everyone was fine he looked to the person he knocked into and was about to apologize before he saw exactly who it was.

It was Anzu, the most hated person in the Opera Populaire. She was the spitting image of the adult Téa. But at that point in time Téa, Anzu's younger sister, was behind her holding on to Anzu's legs. Atemu had actually heard a rumor going around that Anzu started. The rumor was that he and Anzu were going to start dating very soon.

Lynn actually fear Anzu. That lady had been targeting her and trying to get her to tell Anzu about Atemu. When she refused, Anzu went on a rampage and smacked Lynn. The child immediately went to Yami, and then he went to Atemu. Atemu was furious and downright pissed when he heard what Anzu had done. Though he had never met Anzu face-to-face till now.

Yami noticed that Lynn had buried her face in Atemu's chest. He could sense that she was scared of this lady, and he knew why. His red eyes glared at Anzu and her little sister Téa. Téa was actually after Yami the same way Anzu was after Atemu. And after finding this out, both tri-colored haired males stayed out of their way so they wouldn't be bothered. Aside from what Anzu had done what she did to Lynn, Téa seemed to be jealous because Lynn was always hanging around her and her sister's men.

Téa was a year or two younger than Yami and the same was with Anzu and Atemu. Although Atem and Yami had a great dislike for those two, they both tried to protect Lynn as much as possible from them. Sometimes, it seemed, that Lynn would outsmart Anzu and Téa. Seeing as she has a greater mind than both of them put together.

Atemu looked at Lynn and kissed the top of her head before looking back at Anzu and glaring. "What do you want?" He asked venomously. "If it was just an accident that you bumped into me, then I see no further reason why I should stand here and look at the one that's responsible for hurting my little one."

Malik looked from Atemu to Anzu and realized that this was the woman who hurt their baby sister! He glared at her just as fiercely as the other two. He heard about it when Yami was explaining it to Atemu. That was when he was comforting Lynn. She was crying in her sleep about the nightmares those witches had given her. Lynn came here alone and made fast friends with the three of them, and maybe the owner. And when someone hurts one of them, those people get all of them. They always protect each other.

"Malik!" A voice called as he was tackled to the ground. Ah yes, another friend of theirs was one British child, Ryou. He was brought because of how poor his family was. So Lionel, the owner, had taken him in as he had the rest of them... even Atemu. Though, Lionel's father was the owner at the time. And the two had known each other since they were in diapers!

"Ryou!" Came Lynn's voice. Ryou was also older then Lynn, but only by one year. He protected her just as the other three. "How are you Ryou? Lionel told us you were sick." And Lynn also cared for all of them. She was the most caring out of all them out together. Maybe that was the reason they were all drawn to her.

"I'm fine. Lionel took care of me and made sure I got all of my medicine." He said as he smiled. Lynn smiled back. They all heard someone clearing their throats and they turned back to Anzu and Téa. Lynn hid her face again and the rest glared at the two of them.

"What?" Yami asked venomously. "We just want to be on our way without you two! So beat it!" Anzu huffed and was raising her hand to slap him when a voice interrupted her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." She then again noticed that Atemu was still holding Yami. She cursed to herself and tried smiling like she was doing nothing wrong. "You don't have a heart if you were about to hit a child. But wait," He paused, "I've been told you've actually done it before... just trying to get information on me. And don't try and deny it, I've been told from a very reliable source. So stay away from me and my family and we'll get along great."

The four children that were near Atemu looked up at him in awe. It wasn't just because he was standing up for them, because he always did that, but because for the first time he was glaring and holding his ground against a woman. Normally he respected all women, but right now it seemed that Anzu stepped over the boundaries that Atemu had set.

"Now Atemu, there's no need to get angry. Haven't I told you time and again to set a good example for the children?" A new voice spoke.

Atemu turned to the voice and turned a bit red. "But Heba, I'm just trying to continue on my way and these two nimrods won't get out of my way. And besides I _do_ set a good example for my family, they just choose not to take it the right way." He smiled sheepishly as he turned to see Heba face-to-face.

Heba sighed and shook his head as he came over and took Lynn from Atemu and picked Ryou up. "Just get Malik and we'll continue, but to my room instead." He started walking away after he gave Anzu and Téa a dirty look.

Lynn, Ryou, Malik, and Yami all stuck their tongues out at the two they left behind as the adults carried them away. Atemu, not wanting to be left out, also stuck out his tongue. He smirked at the disgusted look that overcame their faces and followed Heba towards his room. Never once seeing the evil grins that the two women had on their faces.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"That was a foreshadowing about what was going to happen next that Heba, us, and Atemu didn't even think possible." Yami added.

Yugi sat there stunned, even after Yami started with his story again.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Atemu! I need you to help with my costume!" Anzu yelled.

Atemu flinched at the high pitched screech and continued to hide. Lionel thought it would be a good idea for him and Anzu to work together as both their younger siblings played with each other. The man shook his head and peeked out to see Yami climbing up to the rafters with Lynn, Ryou, and Malik. He smiled at their play and smirked when he saw Téa stomping her feet because she didn't want to break a nail. Of course, Yami was allowed to get away from the little devil because he was still young. He himself well...

"Atemu!" Anzu yelled again.

…he wasn't so lucky.

Suddenly, as if it was God who saved him, Lynn fell from the rafters. Atemu looked worried and dived to catch her. He didn't feel anyone in his arms and started getting worried. But thankfully when he looked to his left he saw Lynn holding onto Heba like a lifeline as Heba comforted her.

He looked up and gave his little brother and the two friends a stern glare. Though he noticed Yami and Ryou giving Malik a glare. He was laughing nervously and looked down to see Lynn was safely in Heba's arms. Then he saw Atemu's face. He began laughing nervously again before jumping down from the rafters and walking up to Heba.

Yami looked down along with Ryou and saw his brother soften his gaze, shaking his head. They looked to each other and smirked. They both then proceeded to jump down and on Atemu. Heba and Lynn giggled quietly as Atemu steamed and chased them around in circles. That's when they heard the dreadful voice again.

"There you are Atemu! Didn't you hear me before? I need help with my costume!" Anzu spoke. Her sister coming up to stand beside her.

Atemu laughed nervously and looked to Heba for help. Though he was more focused on glaring at the two idiotic girls. "Anzu dear?" Heba called sweetly.

The said girl looked to him and smiled. "Yes Heba?" Heba was the only person who she could really get along with and relate to. They both had similar backgrounds she couldn't help but fall for him like she did Atemu.

"Could you be a dear and get Lionel for me? I would like to speak with him and Atemu if you don't mind. Along with all the children. So please?" Heba asked. He knew that Anzu liked him just as much as Atemu and sometimes uses it to his advantage.

Anzu nodded and smiled dreamily. "Of course I can do that for you Heba. Since you asked like a gentleman. I'll go get Lionel for you and take my sister with me. Téa? Let's go. You can always see Yami later alright?" Anzu said. Téa nodded and left with her. Anzu had always been like a mother to her so she doesn't mind listening to her.

Atemu sighed in relief as the two dimwits left. His eyes caught Lynn's and she reached out for him. He took the girl from Heba and held her to him. She smiled and hugged herself closer to his warm chest. "You're the best older brother ever Temmy." She said sleepily. He blushed and cooed at her until she fell into her dreams.

Yami smirked as he thought how he would never let his brother live this down. Ultimate blackmail was the best thing to have when you were dealing with a person like Atemu. Laughing to himself he walked up to Heba and he picked him up. The older brother saw the look in his younger brother's eyes and glared. He knew that look, and it meant a lot of nights with Yami staying up late.

"Just what is in that pee-brain head of yours Yami?" Atemu asked smirking. He knew that what he said would start another fight, but at least it would be fun. They all rarely had fun anymore because of Anzu and he trouble-making sister. But as it goes, they viewed one another as a family. That's one reason why they got along so well.

When Yami heard the comment, he fumed. "Oh yeah? Well at least I don't-"

"Finish that sentence Yami and I'll ground you for the rest of the week." Lionel interrupted. Yami blushed because of his embarrassment and just stuck his tongue out at Atemu before hiding in Heba's chest. Knowing his had insured his authority he turned to Heba. "Anzu said you asked for me?"

Heba smiled and gave Yami, and kissed Lynn's forehead, to Atemu to hold as Ryou and Malik held on to the older man's jeans. "This won't be good... If we know Heba like I think we do, then Lionel's gonna get an earful because he paired Anzu with him." The others nodded in agreement with Malik.

And that's exactly what happened. And by the end of his shouting, Lionel had gotten it through his thick head that Atemu belonged to Heba and Anzu could go to hell for all they cared. The whole time Atemu and the children were cheering Heba on because they couldn't stand the witches that now lived at the Opera Populaire with them. After the talk-argument-Heba and Atemu took the children to their room for a good night's rest.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Lynn opened her eyes the moment she felt the soft stroking stop. She looked up and saw Yami holding his face in his hands. She saw Yugi looking worriedly at Yami and she embraced him. "It's okay Yami. Everything's okay. Do you want me to tell the rest?"

The teen looked up at Lynn in shock. "But-I didn't think..." He trailed off.

The girl put a finger to his lips. "I know all the details as much as you do Yami. I remember quite well. I choose of my own free will not to remember because I know it brings me, and especially you, nightmares. Don't worry." She forced him to lay on her lap now as she stroked her hand through his hair.

"Thank you, for everything Lynn." A few tears escaped his eye as he let himself fell asleep on his best friend's lap.

The two teens sat in quiet for a few moments longer before Lynn spoke. "Now, what Yami told you wasn't the worst of it..."

And somehow, this didn't surprise Yugi...

Not one damn bit.


End file.
